The Final Confontation
by Warriors Of Darkness 101
Summary: This is Inuyasha Movie 5:The Final Confrontstion.Inuyasha has to make his final choice before the huge battle finally comes.This battle won't be like the others.Naraku has plans of his own.This time they fight for their life!Will their ever be a happy end
1. The Beginning Yet

Hey!DarkShadow At Midnight Here!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Info:This is the one and only...Inuyasha Movie 5:The Final Confrontation!!! Enjoy!!

The Final Confrontation Chapter 1"This Is The Beginning Yet"

_**On The SideWalk Of Tokyo**_

"_Everything has changed.I feel like my heart is being filled with a powerful darkness.I haen't been here long... and I didn't give him the support he needed.Why did Gramps have to pass.I haven't seen mom smile,talk,or wink around me.She seemed angry.She wouldn't tell me how or when he died so I had to ask Souta.Monday.The day I had returned here to finish school for the winter break starting today.The outside and the inside of me feels colder then ice.She couldn't believe her ears hearing her grandfather had passed away of sickness he'd gotten.No one knew how he'd gotten it or what the illness was.He'd been fine then all the sudden just up,and dead.He was the only thing I had close to a father"_thought Kagome as she walked up to the shrine.

She slid off her shoes then walked in. She sat them by the slid door. Kagome walked into the shrine kitchen to see over 20-bottles of sake. Her mother was asleep. Her head on the kitchen table,as she slept with a frown. Kagome walked over and began to shake her mother.

"Mom!Wake up!Mom!"called Kagome. Her mother only grunted and turned the other way.

Her 9-year old brother Souta's voice got her attention"She's out cold.I was scared mom would hurt me if I came downstairs and bothered her so I locked myself in my room.She's drinking to much.Just like Aunt Jaylin.Mom said she was a bad influence so we could never see her anymore." He hesitated for a moment before asking a serious question. "Can't I go with you to the fedual era.I'm scared here without Gramps"

"You talk way to much Souta,and... no you can't come with me.Go to a friends house for the time being"groaned Kagome getting annoyed just looking at her mother like this.

Souta got angry,and hit the table with his balled up fist"See!This is what I hate!You're never home!You don't care what happens to me or mom do you!?I don't see you as my sister anymore.Just another person off the streets!"

"Souta... I..."whispered Kagome slightly hurt by his true words.

Souta spat venomously"Just save it!"

He ran out the front door without looking back. Kagome looked at the door shocked then sighed heavily. She began to pack her bag. Her eyes full of sorrow.

"_It's been two and a half years.I'm not surprised Souta just blurted out like that.I'm a stranger to this world I once knew.Well,better head back.Or I'll have a even worse day.My family is getting torn apart.All of this... is my fault"_thought Kagome sadly.

Kagome threw the yellow backpack over her shoulder,and made her way to the well.

_**Fedual Era**_

Kagome threw her leg over the well's mouth,and gave sigh. Still hearing Souta's words in her head. Kagome didn't think she had the strength to look anyone in the eye. She'd had a bad day. What would her life be like if she returned back to the mondern time. It'd never be the same though. She couldn't leave just like that.

"It's about time you got here,Kagome!It's sunset!I shouldn't even let you return there for a while!You never show up like you say you do!"complained Inuyasha.

Kagome only nodded"Oh... yeah sorry,Inuyasha.Didn't mean to make you,and the other's wait"

Kagome stood up. Inuyasha took the bag and swung it over his shoulder then looked at Kagome's slightly pale face. She didn't yell at him. What was wrong with her.

"What's the matter with you,and don't even say there's nothing wrong.I can see it on your face!Tell me!"yelled Inuyasha. Kagome sighed knowing she wasn't getting out of that one.

Kagome sighed"Gramps died when I went home 4-days ago" Inuyasha crossed his arms not reallt showing any sorrow for the old man.

"So what?Get over it.Everyone dies"muttered Inuyasha then snorting as though she was pathetic and weak.

Kagome stopped in her track and started at Inuyasha's back in astonishment. He turned around and glared at her. "What?"

"H.How can you say that,Inuyasha!"spat Kagome in total shock. She never knew he was so cold.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's sad eyes as they teared up. He had no words to say. He hated seeing her like that.

Kagome yelled"My grandfather just died.He was the only thing I had close to a father!I don't even have a mother anymore!She's not the same,and all you can say is that!"

Realization washed over Kagome's face. She ran her hand threw her raven hair in a fidget way. Hot fresh tears ran down her pale cheek. Inuyasha took a step toward her wanting to comfornt her,but she took a few steps back,and glaring at him.

"Don't even come ner me,Inuyasha!All of this is my fault!Souta was right!"hissed Kagom angry at herself more then at Inuyasha.

Red/Siler eyes looked at Kagome. Feeding on her sorrow,a huge amount of guilt,and anger. It was so delicous to him. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome in guilt.

Inuyasha clenched his fist"How is this your fault exactly,Kagome!" Kagome stared at him as though she was about to go pyscho on him.

"That's a dumb question!Look!It's in your face!I knew something was in the well but ignored it.I shattered the jewel I let Naraku get the jewels!I never had time to vist my family because I was always here,and I wasn't there to support Gramps before he passed!My mom's a drunk,and she can't take care of Souta!Which whom hates me now!Gah!I can't take this unbearable feeling inside of me!I just wanna-

Kagome trailed off. The shadow within the trees grinned evilly at her. Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled"All of this is not your fault.Everything that happens has to be about you!" Kagome looked at him as though he just wanted her to slap him.

"You're the one who has all the power.All the love.All the hope,destiny,fate or whatever!I have nothing anymore but these feelings I can never sort out!All of these memories and thoughts I can't erase!Ever since my father I've been taunted with all of this confusion!You have no idea how that feels do you,Inuyasha!?"yelled Kagome angerly.

Inuyasha thought about it then knew he'd never felt so chaotic before in his life. He'd been having flip flop feelings for Kikyo,and Kagome which made things harder for Kagome's life. Then he'd never even asked about her father before. When she had asked about his after the battle with Sounga she had a look in her eye that he couldn't read.Was it pain?

Inuyasha muttered"Whatever.I don't care" This struck Kagome's hard like a razor sharp knife. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her once hazel eyes becoming a dull grey. Kagome ran off to Kaede's hut. Her eyes burning in rage.


	2. BreakDown

**Hey InuyashaxKagome1994 here!**

**Wow i love this idea**

* * *

When Kagome ran inside the hut she had tears streaming down her face,everyone looked up and knew what was going on.

'Poor Kagome.' Sango thought

'She doesn't deserve this.' thought Miroku

'Stupid Inuyasha.' thought Shippo

Kagome walked over to the corner of the hut and sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She buried her head in her knees and sobbed quietly.

Inuyasha then barged in and was grumbling to himself.

He threw Kagomes bag down and sat down. He then began growling.

'Damn. Why now?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden Kouga barged in and ran to Kagome to see she was crying.

"What did you do to my Kagome dog breath?!" Kouga asked

"Get away from her you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at him,he threw Kouga away from Kagome and he flew outside and sat up.

Inuyasha ran outside as well as the others. Kagome peeked threw the door.

"You can't tell me what to do! You are the one who hurt her!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha while kicking him

"Thats non of your concern!" Inuyasha yelled blocking him and kicking him back

"Yes it is! She's my woman!" he yelled

"NO SHES NOT!" Inuyasha yelled

And then they began fighting,everyone except Kagome sighed.

'I can't take this,it's too much.' Kagome thought,she was overwhelmed with all these feelings,she stormed out and just blew up.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO?! I AM NOT SOMETHING TO BE WON! I HAVE FEELINGS!" Kagome yelled

Everyone stared at Kagome shocked.

Kouga ran over to Kagome and said," Kagome you're my mate,and I will choose your destiny."

Kagome growled ad slapped him so hard that he flew back and hit a tree. Everyone gasped.

"I think Kagome is too overwhelmed with her feelings." Miroku whispered to the others and they nodded.

"K-Kagm-me s-su-sure is-s sc-scary-y wh-when sh-shes an-gr-y-y." Shippo stuttered.

"Lets go,this is way past her limit." Sango said and they ran back in the hut.

Inuyasha stayed staring at Kagome,in shock. 'How could she be able to do that,t-to K-Kouga a full demon.'

Kouga was groaning in the background rubbing his head in pain.

* * *

Deep in the forest,there stood a demon,smirking,loveing the rage and hatrad of Kagome.

This demon was known as Senka.

He held out his hand and he held the jewel,it was flashing back,because of the hate and bitterness of Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha was still staring at Kagome,he was white,very white,and suprised.

Kouga was holding his cheek staring at Kagome.

Kagome started walking towards him,Inuyasha needed to think fast.

'Ok what to do,what to do,hmm...hurry...got it!' Inuyasha thought

When Kagome was two feet from him,he flattened his ears back to his head and Kagome began to feel guilty.

She hugged Inuyasha and cried in his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist,he looked back at Kouga and stuck his tongue out at Kouga.

Kouga growled at him,but didn't do anything because Kagome was sad.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and brought her in the hut and laid her down on the futon.

Everyone left to give some time alone,just as Kouga was about to barge in too.

Miroku knocked him out with his staff.

"Now lets not be rash." Miroku said and they dragged him off.

* * *

Back in the hut.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome,she didn't say anything.

Inuyasha started,"Kagome look,I'm sorry,I just don't like it when you are sad,and I say stupid things,I dont mean."

"I forgive you Inuyasha,it's my fault I had an outburst like that." She said sitting up

"Well I'm the one who made you do that." he said hugging her,she blushed and could feel his breath on her neck,he rubbed her back.

* * *

Outside the hut were Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara.

"Aww..." Sango whispered.

Miroku was getting into the moment a little to much,Sango felt something rubbing her bottom.

"PERVERT!"Sango yelled and then she knocked Miroku out.

* * *

**like it?**

**love it?**

**IDC Review!**

**its really simple!**

**-InuyashaxKagome1994**


	3. She's Up Then Down

DarkShadow At Midnight!

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

The Final Confrontation Chapter 3"She's Up Then Down"

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome,and began to growl. Sango,and Miroku took off running. Inuyasha chased after them. Shippo followed trying to stop Inuyasha from killing them. Kagome sat there blushing.

Kouga walked in. She looked up into his dark brown eyes. Kagome stood,and took a calming breath.

"Look,Kouga,I didn't mean to hit you like that"she said softly.

Kouga still didn't say anything. He still walked toward her. He pushed Kagome to the wall. She gasped and looked up at him confused.

Kouga leaned in close to her,but whispered in her ear"Don't be..."

Kouga ra his soft hand down Kagome's arm. She gasped in shock as his hand stopped at her waist. She felt very hazy. He smirked. Kouga began to kiss up Kagome's neck to her lips.

She was frozen. Kagome clenched at his arm. As he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome wanted him to stop but couldn't. She sighed in unknown pleasure.

Inuyasha walked in and gasped. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kouga's ponytail.

"GET OFF HER!"yelled Inuyasha angerly.

They began fighting like they never faught before. Her face was red in shock. Sango,and Miroku ran in,and pull them apart. Miroku shoved Kouga back.

Miroku yelled"I think it's time you left,Kouga!"

"Fine,but,"started Kouga angerly at Miroku. "Soon or later.Kagome will hate you for brakeing her heart!Over and Over again"

It was directed at Inuyasha who looked at the ground angerly.

Kouga spat"She'll want me,half breed!"

"That isn't true!,"yelled Inuyasha. "Right,Kagome?!"

Kagome looked at the floor. Not looking anyone in the eye. Inuyasha gasped in shock. Kouga snorts then walks toward Kagome. She backs up,and hits the wall.

Kouga kisses Kagome's cheek,and she gasps. Scared out of her wits. Kouga looks her in the eye then leaves full speed. Inuyasha begins growling. She fell to the floor.

A tear ran down her cheek. Sango, and Shippo ran over to Kagome,and Miroku trys to calm Inuyasha. Inuyasha calms just a bit then yanks away from Miroku's hold. Kagome looks up at him,and he looks back at her. Somewhat hurt.

Inuyasha stomps out the hut angerly not bothering asking what happened.

Kagome calls"Inu... Inuyasha!"

_**Midnight**_

After everyone was sleep. Kagome grabbed her bow,and arrow. She stayed on the trail. Looking for Inuyasha. Counciess being her only company.

"_What?I don't understand why he's angry at me?"_

_"Maybe because you didn't deny to go with Kouga"_

_"Well!I can't wait on him forever you know!"_

_"If you love him as much as you say you do.You will.Who are you fooling?"_

_"Myself.I suppose"_

_"Your heart..."_

_"I know... it's beating so faintly...ah!"_

A surge of pain shot threw Kagome like a knife. Her eyes became hazy,and she fainted. No other thoughts running threw her. Kagome fainted right there on the trail.

_**Sacred Tree**_

"Damn it!This doesn't make any sense!"yelled out Inuyasha angerly punching the sacred tree in anger.

For doing so he was thrown back by the sacred tree's force. he grumbled sitting up angerly.

Inuyasha spat"Alright,already you got damn creepy tree!"

His response was the soft wind blowing. He got even pissed.

"I NEED ANSWER'S DAMN IT!"yelled Inuyasha.

_"Calm down would'cha.Think about it.Kagome and Kikyo"_

_"What for!?What does Kikyo have to do with any of this!?"_

_"Everything."_

_"Wha-... oh.You're right.When I kissed Kikyo,and she saw it.I'm sure she was hurt the same the way"_

_"Bet she did the same thing you're doing right now"_

_"Keh!Whatever!"_

The voice in his head was very irritating. Must've been his human side. That would be coming out not many days away. He began to head back to the village. He knew Kagome was awake.

Her scent not far away. Wait. He was almost to the mountains. What would her scent be doing all the way out here. His pace began to pick up. Passing serval tree's. He came to the trail to see Kagome' fragile body lying on the cold ground.

"KAGOME!"he shouted in shock.

She laid there not in the world at the moment. Inuyasha didn't notice the demon's eyes. He'd done something to Kagome,but no one but Kagome would know. Unless she put the puzzle together,then told them. Senka doubted it very.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and made his way to the village.

_**So?**_

_**Ye like? Ye hate? Ye Love it VERY???**_

_**REVIEWWW AND LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!**_


	4. Reality? or a dream?

**Hey!**

**This is InuyashaxKagome1994 here!**

**I hope you liked those other 3 chapters.**

* * *

"Kikyo..Kikyo!" Inuyasha was yelling in his dream,it woke Kagome up.

She looked up at him and saw that the love of her life was dreaming of no other than Kikyo,it hurt her so much.

'Why,why does he have to love her so much,she,she doesn't even love him' Kagome thought with tears stinging her eyes.

Inuyasha then began to stir and looked at Kagome,her eyes were grey and held no emotion,like Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo." Inuyasha said and jumped down and hugged Kagome,thinking she was Kikyo.

The jewels that Kagome had became tainted because of her sadness,jealousy,anger,and hatred,she pushed Inuyasha off of her and stared at him.

"Ki-Kikyo don't leave me." Inuyasha stared at her

Kagome's eyes became silver,Inuyasha became confused,her face held no emotion.

'Kikyo? or Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

"Wh-who are you?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked at him shocked and got up and ran off into the woods,with tears rolling down her face.

'Ho-how could he do this to me,h-he said he would always be there for me,why did this have to happen,WHY?!' Kagome thought

Then Kagome stopped thinking she heard something,she turned around,and there holding the rest of the jewel was a demon(aka.that is Senka)

"Inuyasha loves Kikyo,not you,don't you hate her,don't you despise Inuyasha for what he did to you? Join us Kagome!" Sanka yelled and he turned into a dark shaow and entered Kagome.

Kagome screamed with tears running down her face.

* * *

"Ka-Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled shaking Kagome

"No-No get away from me,get out of me!" Kagome yelled kicking and screaming,she was having a nightmare.

Inuyasah pulled Kagome into a hug,"Kagome it's me Inuyasha,you'll be okay,I'm right here." Inuyasah whispered into her ear holding her tight.

Kagome woke up and stared at him coldly.

"Huh? Kikyo?" Inuyasah asked confused,'Wait no,that was Kagome,wasn't it?' Inuyasha thought to himself confused.

'LEAVE! Kagome get out of here! Leave these untrustworthy people! NOW!' Senka ordered Kagome through her soul and mind.

Kagome got up and ran,she ran as fast as she could not looking back,

* * *

When she entered the forest she was crying and hurt,she had to get her breath.

Senka appeared from the shadows,looking at her with testful eyes.

"Kagome,you know you hate Inuyasha,join us,and I can make it better." Senka said to her holding at his hand with the sacred jewel.

Kagome fell to her knees in pain,her human blood was being drained,and her eyes became silver,her pure heart was becoming tainted with evil.

She looked up at him and then everything went black.

* * *

'What happened? Ka-Kagome? Ki-Kikyo? Who who??!!' Inuyasah thought

Inuyasah stood up and looked at the path Kagome ran to,he sniffed the air,it smelt like Kagome,full of life,not dead,but her scent had changed,it smelt more of a demon than a human.

But not only that,it was mixed with another demon,and her scent was everywhere.

'What?' Inuyasha thought,"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled realizing it was Kagome.

'Damn,I made the biggest mistake,and now she ran away,what if she ends up getting hurt,or worse killed?!' Inuyasah thought

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Inuyasha said punching the ground

By this time everyone woke up.

"Inuyasha,where's Kagome?" Sango asked

"Sh-she ran away,because of me,I'm such an idiot!" Inuyasaha yelled

"Well we can't just leave her out there,she could get hurt,Inuyasha we have to look for her." Miroku said

"I know,so lets go." Inuyasha said leading the way with the others behind

'Damn,i hope this is the right way,I will just have to follow the others demon scent and hopefully it will lead me to Kagome,Kagome please be alright.' Inuyasha thought

* * *

**Well what did you'll think?**

**Hate it? like it? love it?**

**Well review!**

**Or else we wont continue!**


	5. Betrayal

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

The Final Confrontation Chapter 5"Betrayal"

The other's followed Inuyasha as he ran after the demon's scent. It was becoming stronger and stronger. They turned into a path in the forest,and there laid Kagome on the ground. A dark mist rose above Kagome. They all ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome!Say something!"he touched the middle of her back.

A weird power surged threw her. What was happening. He waved the feeling off,and picked Kagome up. She squinted as though she were having another nightmare. Sweat rolled down her head.

Sango thought to herself"_Poor Kagome.Damn that Inuyasha.There's no use saying promises you can't keep_"

Inuyasha glanced at Sango's sad yet pissed faced. She looked at him the crossed her arm's looking the other direction. She had to tell herself that it wasn't his fault. There were choices she couldn't even decide. Kohaku.

She still couldn't decide to kill him or not. It was hard. Her arms fell to her side.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha"she said looking ahead.

Inuyasha snorted"Whatever"

They made their way to the village where the worried Kaede,and Shippo waited. Miroku let out a big sign. He had a weird vibe around Kagome. A demon's ora smutterd her once soothing scent. What was going on?

_**Next Day Around Dawn**_

Everyone sat around the shadowed hut talking. Winter's cool air blew in. Not phasing anyone. Kagome still muttered and grunted in her sleep. Making Inuyasha even more guilty.

He'd expected her to like say his name in her sleep. That mad only Shippo angry. He expeted everything to be about him.

"So ye sensed a ora on her ye say?"she said looking at the tainted jewel in her hand very puzzled.

Miroku nodded"Inuyasha when you touched her I know you felt it.that darkness flowing threw her"

"Yeah.I felt it.Something's wrong."he said looking at the ground.

Kaede sighed"I was afraid of this.Do ye know how Kikyo died?"

"What?"asked Sango anxious to find out what was wrong with Kagome.

Kaede sighed"She died of that feeling ye all are afraid to feel"

"Damn it!I just want this all to be over with"spat Inuyasha punching the floor in frustration.

They all knew what she was talking about. Not noticing Kagome had awaken. She'd kept her eyes closed not wanting to see the bright light. She listened to them talk instead.

"Damn it!I just want Kagome to stop acting like she'd the only one here important!"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes in shock. W... was that him? Was he actly saying those horrible things about her.

The shadow(Senka's)voice popped into her head"_Now do you believe what I told you,half sister?_"

"_Half sister?_"she thought confused.

"All she wants is our full attention"said Sango illy back at Inuyasha but not toward him.

Inuyasha spat"She need's to return to her own time!She only slows us down!"

"I agree"agreed Miroku,Kaede,and SHIPPO?

Kagome began to stnad up still feeling very weak. Tears rolling down her cheek freely.

Kagome yelled"If that's how you fel!Fine then!I will leave!"

"W... what are you talking about,Kagome"said Inuyasha standing.

Kagome ran out the hut angerly.

Inuyasha cursed"Damn it!Why do you keep running!What is that going to solve!"

"KAGOME!COME BACK!"called the whimpering Shippo.

Kagome disappeared into the forest panting. That voice seeped back into her head once again. And this time... she began to believe what he was saying. Not noticeing all the human blood being drained from her.

_"Now do you see,half sister?"_

_"Who... who are you?"_

_"Why I'm Senka your half brother"_

_"How?"_

_"Just trust me.After the next three full moon's,and on the moonless night.you'll be my __full blood__ sister."_

_"But how!?"_

_"How?I'll explain.your darkened soul called apon me.I will guide you.I'm a shadow that can be born within sorrow.Everytime you believe or trust me.I drain your human blood.Do not be frightened,half sister Kagome,I will protect you from them.From the half demon for he broke your fragile heart"_

_"I... Okay.I... I believe you"_

Pain shot threw her once again,and she fell to her knees. She clenched the dirt below her. Thing's were changing and fast.

_"Inuyasha betrayed you!Now we will have revenge!"_

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheek as she clenched at her aching heart.

_**Review!!!!!!!!! If yoou need a better understanding of how their sister/brother email me by private mesage! I'll answer all your question's! Well... BYE **_


End file.
